denverctowfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Situationman/Denver: CTW Season 1 Episode 7 Everybody Talks (2)
Main Plot: Hilda/Lily (Lily and Hilda walk into the school) Lily: Remember, I do the talking and you do the backround laughing or whatever. Hilda: But why? I have jokes too. Lily: Because I said so! Hilda: Okay okay. Lily: Now, go to my locker and get my lunch and my homework. Hilda: I can't, I have to get to debate class. Lily: I don't care. It's either partner or unemployed. Hilda: Okay I'll go to your locker. Lily: That's better. (Hilda goes to Lily's locker.) Theme Song Subplot: Amanda/Jake/Hannah (Amanda walks over to Hannah) Amanda: Hey. Hannah: Look, if you still want Jake -- Amanda: No! I want to apologize for threatening you and turning Jake into a competition. Hannah: You really mean that? Amanda: I swear. Hannah: Okay. (Jake walks over.) Jake: There's my Hannah Banana and there's Amanda so I'm outta here. Hannah: Wait, Mandy wants to say something. Amanda: I'm sorry for turning you into a prize. It as selfish. Now I just want to be friends with both of you. Jake: It's okay. Hannah: Good because you tenners need get to class. Jake: We're goin, Han. (The kiss then head to class.) Third Plot: Olivia (Olivia walks into the bathroom and she answers her phone.) Olivia: What do you want? Max: Don't you want me back? Olivia: You got me pregnant then left me for a whore so leave me alone. Max: Oh you'll see me around. Olivia: What's that suppose to mean? Max: I'm in town. Olivia: You better not come to see me. Max: Look if you don't let get back together with you, then I'm gonna come to your school and expose the hell out of you. I'm not going on Facebook. Just your school. Olivia: You don't even have a Facebook. Max: So? Olivia: Just leave me alone. Goodbye! (Olivia hangs up and leaves the bathroom.) Main Plot: Hilda/Lily (At lunch, Hilda goes to sit with her friends but Lily stops her.) Lily: Where are you going? Hilda: To my classmates Lily: Not today you're not. (Finn notices from another table.) Lily: You're sitting with me and my friends today. Hilda: Why? I'll be the only niner. Lily: Too bad. Let's go. Hilda: I guess. (Finn gets up and gets Hilda.) Finn: Actually, she's sitting with me. Lily: And who are you? Finn: Her brother. Lily: Ugh. (Lily storms off. Hilda and Finn take a seet with Jaylen, Melinda, Leo, and Mike.) Finn: What are you doing hanging around with Lily Collins? Hilda: I thought she and I would like take over the school since we're both queen bees. Finn: Do you see how she's treating you? She treating you more like an assistant than a partner. Hilda: She has been pretty mean, ordering me. Finn: Then call the quits. Hilda: Then who will I have? Finn You're real friends. (Finn looks at Carter, Aria, Liam and Rebecca. Carter looks back at them.) Hilda: You're right. Thanks big bro. Finn: Hey no problem, lil sis. Subplot: Amanda/Hannah/Jake (Across the caf.) Hannah: So why did you like Jake? Amanda: Well he's just so nice like a gentleman and he's super smart. I thought you were trying to steal my crush. Hannah: I didn't even know you liked him. Amanda: Don't worry, I'll get over him. Hannah: I hope so. There's plenty more guys in this school who are your type. Third Plot: Olivia (Olivia comes home early.) Mrs. West: Olivia? You're home early. Olivia: Before anything gets worse, I need to confess something. Mrs. West: Oh no. What happened? (Olivia pulls up her shirts and exposes her stomach's bump.) Mrs. West: Is... Is that what I think it is? Olivia: Yes it is. Mrs. West: How long have you been pregnant! Olivia: Since the end of August. Mrs. West: Who's the father? Olivia: Max Halls. Mrs. West: Max Halls? Olivia: Yep. Mrs. West: How have you been feeling? Olivia: Boobs are tender, Getting a little less sleep, and feeling moody but I've been taking care of it well. Mrs. West: At least you're taking resposibility. Good job. Olivia: Thank you. Mrs. West: and I'm gonna punch this Max guy in the wiener next time I see him. Olivia: You can do that. Main Plot: Hilda/Lily (After school, Hilda walks out with Logan.) Logan: What do you need me for? Hilda: You're going to reconcile with Lily. Logan: Why? Hilda: Because you're her real partner. She treats me like crap. (Lily storms over to them.) Lily: Well you ditched me at lunch! Hilda: Maybe because I quit. Here Logan! (Hilda walks off home.) Logan: So are we back in business? Lily: Are you off punishment? Logan: Yes. Lily: Then welcome back, best friend. Subplot: Hannah/Jake/Amanda (Jake and Hannah are doing homework at Hannah's house.) Jake: So did you talk to Amanda? Hannah: Yeah and she said liked you for the same reason I do. Jake: Oh cool. Well I chose you anyways and that's how I like it. Hannah: Good. Hey, when am I gonna come to your house? Jake: Soon, in about a month or two. Hannah: Why so long? Jake: I have some things to take care of. Hannah: Okay now let's finish this heath assignment. Every muscle you get right you get one these. (Hannah kisses him.) Jake: Oh I'm in. Third Plot: Olivia (Olivia is making a sandwich. Someone knocks on the door.) Olivia: Who is it? Max: It's the Pizza Man! (Olivia looks through the door hole and sees Max.) Olivia: Max! I told you not to come here! Max: But still, you need me! Olivia: Leave before I call the cops. (Max begins banging and kicking the door.) Max: Let me in, Bitch! Olivia: Stop! Max: I'm breaking this door down if you don't open it! (Olivia runs upstairs and calls the police.) Main Plot: Hilda/Lily (The next day, Hilda walks with Rebecca into the school.) Rebecca: So you're back with the minor niners or New Beginners. Hilda: Becky, this isn't Degrassi. Rebecca: Well, it's like Degrassi. Hilda: How? Rebecca: Your Alli or Tori, Liam is Conner or Dave, Carter is K.C. or Zig in a way, and I'm Maya or Clare. Hilda: What about Aria? Rebecca: Aria is like a girl version of Zig in a way. Hilda: Hmm... I guess. Third Plot: Olivia (Olivia and her mom are at the police station.) Officer: Mr. Halls will be released tomorrow but I recommand a restraining order. Mrs. West: We'll take that. Olivia: I'm sorry mom. I would've prefered you punching him in the weiner. (Officer starts laughing quietly.) Mrs. West: Really? Officer: Sorry, that was a bit funny. Mrs. West: Meh, it happens. Olivia: Let's get out of here. Thanks you, Officer. Officer: No problem. Category:Blog posts